1. SUMMARY (Outreach, Recruitment and Engagement Core) The goal of the Stanford ADRC Outreach, Recruitment and Engagement (ORE) Core is to advance research and to enhance the public's understanding of dementia and how best to care for persons with dementia in the various stages of the illness trajectory. We propose to educate and empower the populations we serve in Stanford Medicine (including patients in Alameda, Campbell, Castro Valley, Oakland, Walnut Creek, Castro Valley, Danville, Hayward, Pleasanton, San Jose, Berkeley, Livermore, Los Gatos, San Ramon, Walnut Creek, Mountain View, Pleasanton, Fremont, Oakland) and our community partners. We also seek to identify, recruit, enroll and retain research participants into the ADRC. Overall, the ORE Core is responsible for leading recruitment and retention efforts of persons with dementia and their prodromal stages to support the Center's local and national clinical research portfolio ranging from bench to the bedside. We are excited to collaborate with the Clinical Core on participant recruitment and retention strategies and with the Research Education Component and other ADRC cores to train and support the next generation of dementia researchers. Our efforts specifically have a focus on the Hispanic/Latino-American community, the major underrepresented racial/ethnic group in the region we serve. To accomplish these goals, the ORE Core team will continue to (i) work closely with local organizations including the Bay Area chapter of the Alzheimer?s Association, the Consulate General of Mexico in San Jose, local advocacy and faith-based organizations, and (ii) community health organizational partners including the VA Palo Alto Health Care System and local federally qualified health centers and county health organizations to a create a local network of partners to elevate the importance and awareness of dementia as a public health crisis. In close partnership with our Community Advisory Board, the ORE Core will continue culturally-humble and respectful outreach efforts to the community and public through a bilingual newsletter, website, social media, television, radio, print news media, memory screenings, talks, seminars, and participation at community events. The ORE Core will also develop novel English and Spanish print materials and innovative courses and workshops for community health workers and other paraprofessionals and the public that will lead to new participant referrals to our center by increasing dementia awareness. !